Knuckles and tails awesome journey
by Matt2899
Summary: Knuckles and tails go on a richous trip.  Please R&R the future of the story depends on it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own anything expressed in this story

Knuckles & Tails Awesome journey

Not so long ago In a town not so far away Lived a fox you may now know as Tails.

Little did tails know that He and knuckles would

go on the adventure of his life…………………………

* * *

Tails sat in his workshop bored out of his mind, nothing to do but sit and stare at a wall all day. Sonic had gone somwhere with amy and cream went with vanilla to the supermarket. As he sat there bored he heard a knock at the door "coming!" he yelled excited as he ran to the door. He turned the knob and opend the door to find knuckles standing there. " Hey Knux" tails said excitingly "hey" knuckles replied "wheres sonic?" " He went with amy somewhere" tails said "Crap" Knuckles said "He should be back some time today" said tails "you can stay here if you want". So knuckles Came in and sat down "so what have you been doing?" knuckles asked "Nothing at all" he replied 

Time passed seconds turned to minutes minutes turned to hours until knuckles broke the silence. " ya know" he said "sonic always makes us wait Its our turn Tails, lets go on a road trip" "road trip?" Tails replied "where are we gonna go?" "where ever the road takes us" he replied. "YEAH" Tails shouted "It'll be just like that time we got stranded on that island with all those dinosaurs...

* * *

**Flashback..**

Knuckles and tails were running from a T-rex "KEEP GOING WE'RE ALMOST TO THE JEEP" Tails shouted "wait wait wait" said knuckles "Hold up" holding up a fist to the rex "What exactly are you?" knuckles asked "you've got a big head big legs but what happend to those arms?? Your pathetic Your nothing but a pimple on society's face you'll never amount to anything" The T-rex just stared and then ran off crying. "Wow" Said tails "harsh stuff man"

**End flashback**

* * *

The two ran out the door "yeah this is gonna be awesome" tails said 

So there they go on the open road where no man er echidna and fox have gone before


	2. Chapter 2

Tails and knuckles Burst through the door Getting ready to go on their trip. Tails started to go to his plane when knuckles stopped him.

"Where are you going?" he asked

"Um to my plane." tails replied

Knuckles shook his head.

"no we're going the old fashion way: by van!"

He walked away And pulled an old Hippie van around the corner complete with flowers and peace signs painted on it

"No way we're taking that." tails said

"Why whats wrong with this?" knuckles asked

"Well for one" Tails said "it smells like god knows what"

"and two it looks like it just rolled of the set of scooby doo"

"So im not taking it"

"yes you are" Knuckles demanded

"no im not"

"Yes you are!" Knuckles hits him

"fine!" tails climbs in clutching his nose

knuckles tries to start it up. It grinds a couple of times then finally it sputters out black smoke

"listen to that baby purr" he said proudly

Tails sighed "this is gonna be worse than the time I had to fire you from the meat processing plant..."

* * *

**Flashback**

"Look Knux the boss doesnt want you punchin the meat" Tails said

"what rocky can but I can't" Knuckles replied

"Aay look knucko I'se smawt I doont puch tha meat on company time" Rocky said

"Can it balboa" Knuckles shouted

**End flashback**

**

* * *

**

Tails sighed again" this is gonna be a living hell"

Knuckles then hit the gas and sputtered off into the sunset...


	3. Chapter 3

Knuckles and tails sputtered down the road going where ever it takes them. Knuckles was sitting in the driver seat piloting the hippie-mobile when he cranked up the radio...

Radio: " back in balck I hit the sack its been to long and im glad to be back"

"Alright good tunes" knuckles said

"I dont think so" tails relied as he turned it

Radio: "Im a barbie girl in a barbie world"

"Thats what im talkin about" tails shouted

Knuckles quickley changed it

Radio: "mama life had just begun and now youve gone and thrown it all away"

"Talk about lame" Knuckles said" you can change it if you want to"

"Its totally up to you" tails replied "I can handle it if you can"

20 seconds later...

Tails and knuckles in unison: "I see a little silouetto of a man scarmouch scaramouch will you do the fandango thunder bolt and lightning very very frightning me gallileo"

"no way im sleepin in here tonight" tails said " well what are we gonna do find a hotel?" knuckles asked

"Any where besides in here" Tails pleaded

"fine next hotel we will stop for the night" knuckles agreed

At the same time a certain female bat and a certain female echidna were staying at the same hotel (note: knuckles or tails has never met rouge or tikal yet)

they pulled in to the parking lot and headed to the lobby to check in. They walked to there rooms when knuckles bumped into rouge

"Excuse miss" he said

Why dont you watch where your going you red freak!" she said as she stomped off

_ooook_. he thought when tikal walked up

She wasnt looking at knuckles when she said

"sorry about my step sister she ju...

She was cut off when her eyes met knuckles. They both just stared romanticlly at each other both a loss of words. when rouge yelled

"TIKAL STOP BEING A LITTLE SLUT AND HELP ME WITH MY LUGGAGE"

"Bye" she said shyly as she ran off

Knuckles waved slowley as tails walked up

"You all right?" tails asked

Knuckles looked down at atild and said" Im not sure but tails.."

"Yeah" Tails replied

"I think im in love"


End file.
